Abuse
by DEC-OSM
Summary: Set in early season 3. Blaine struggles to cope with his father's increasing rage as Mr Anderson becomes more and more aggressive. He finds his comfort in the Hudsen-Hummels and his mother as he rebuilds himself. WARNINGS abuse/violence possible language. In Progress. :)
1. Confrontation

**A/N - OMG! I can't believe how lovely people are! thank you to everyone who Favorited and reviewed and followed on my first two stories, you're so kind!**

**So this story has been done many a time by lots of different people but it's an idea that just wouldn't leave me alone! sad times, sad story! :( ...but still, enjoy! :)**

**ABUSE - Chapter 1**

Blaine's father never accepted the fact that he was gay. But he never used to fully show his disapproval.

Not until he got a boyfriend.

Sure before that he would never acknowledge Blaine's sexuality, and took many an opportunity to 'convert' him. Like when they rebuilt a 59 chevy in their driveway one summer. But he always seemed more uncomfortable and desperate rather than angry or disgusted.

That all changed when Blaine started dating Kurt.

When his father found out he started using nastier language towards his son which became more and more aggressive. He started throwing hurtful slurs in his direction and the emotion in his eyes became colder every time he saw him until they seemed like two harsh stones baring down on him.

Blaines mother always accepted him. Sure when he first came out she was slightly uncomfortable, like she didn't quite know how to act. But she quickly realised that her son hadn't changed. He was the same, smart, talented, kind, caring, funny young boy, and he was certainly still her son!

Mrs Anderson took every opportunity she could to try and make her husband understand and agree with her views. She was always a strong woman. But as her husband's rage increased the more her confidence shattered.

It took right up until Blaine's transfer to Mckinley for his father to find out about his and Kurt's relationship. And just two months or so after that did things escalate.

Mr Anderson overheard his wife and son discussing Blaine's first time with Kurt. They were sitting facing each other on the couch. One leg up on the cousins and big dopey grins on their faces. Blaine was gushing about how incredible and beautiful it was while Mrs Anderson was simply listening and expressing her happiness for her son.

As soon as Mr Anderson picked up on what the conversation was about he went storming into the living room and right over to his wife and son. He lost all rational control of his brain and all the opinions he had been trying to restrain came tumbling out.

"When were you going to tell me hmm?"

Blaine and his mother looked up completely shocked, clearly not realising the elder man was close enough to overhear them.

"Dad? Wh-what do you mean?"

"Don't do that Blaine! You think I didn't just overhear you two?! Hmm?!"

Blaine and his mother just sat there paralyzed staring at the man. So Mr Anderson continued.

"Urgh seriously son you have to stop this!"

"Stop what?" Blaine asked in a timid voice

"This! Everything! The clothes, singing, switching schools for that faggot boyfriend of yours-"

Don't call him that! H-how could you call him that?!" Blaine screamed

"Because he is! And I'm really worried about to Blaine! You've changed so much since you met that... boy-" Mr anderson said through gritted teeth "-and it's not you!"

"This is me! And I haven't changed!"

"Yes you have Blaine, you never used to act like you do now!"

"Only because I know how disappointed you are in me! And I was to scared to act how I really act! KURT-" he stressed his name "-gave me the courage to! You've got to face it dad I'M GAY! AND I'M NOT CHANGING!"

Mr Anderson was livid, but his tone was eerily calm "Blaine I have tried to tell you, you are not gay."

"YES I AM!"

"NO YOU ARE NOT BLAINE YOU ARE NOT LIKE HIM! YOU ARE A MAN! YOU LIKE FOOTBALL, YOU LIKE CARS! YOU REMEMBER WHEN WE REBUILT THAT 59 CHEVY? YOU LOVED THAT!"

"NO DAD NO I DIDN'T! I ONLY AGREED TO HELP YOU WITH IT BECAUSE IT WAS THE FIRST TIME SINCE I CAME OUT THAT YOU ACTUALLY WANTED TO SPEND TIME WITH ME! AND ADMIT IT DAD YOU ONLY DID THAT TO TRY AND TURN ME STRAIGHT!"

"YOU ARE STRAIGHT BLAINE! YOU'RE JUST CONFUSED AND BEING AROUND THAT BOY IS JUST MAKING EVERYTHING WORSE FOR YOU! I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING HIM ANYMORE! HE'S MANIPULATING YOU! AND FROM WHAT I JUST OVERHEARD HE'S TURNED YOU INTO JUST AS MUCH OF A DISGUSTING FAG AS HIM!"

Silence.

Blaine felt numb as his father's words remained lying in the air. Had his father just called him a fag? He had said some pretty nasty things to him in the past involving his sexuality but Blaine never thought his father could express that sort of hatred towards him. And he certainly hadn't hidden his hatred towards Kurt. It shattered Blaine when he heard someone talk about Kurt like that, and Blaine was even more broken to think that his father so easily said that about the two of them when they hadn't even done anything except be in love.

Mrs Anderson couldn't believe what her husband had just said about Kurt and Blaine. She turned to her son to see tears glazing over his eyes. He seemed frozen as she gently reached out and touched his arm. "Blaine, honey?"

His mother's calming tone cut through Blaine's thoughts. He tore his eyes away from his father's who were cold un moving to the loving ones of his mother's briefly before scrambling off the couch and up to his bedroom, where he collapsed on his bed in a fetal position before finally letting his tears fall.

He lay there for hours listening to his parents fight and it killed him to know he was the cause of it. He couldn't properly hear the conversation, he could just pick out a few words.

Sick... Wrong... Shame, were all the sorts of words Blaine could decipher as they left Mr Anderson's lips. They kept ringing in Blaine's ears, punching at his heart every time they were released.

He could hear his mother fighting for him and he was just glad there was still someone in his family who truly loved him. But even with his mother's love, Blaine couldn't stop the tears from streaking his face for the rest of the night.


	2. The Fight and Fall

**A/N - Ok so this should be the only chapter that actually has proper violence in it but i haven't written the bit where he explains to Kurt what happened yet so you never know! Also, sorry for any mistakes in the last chapter, i tried to make sure there weren't but I've already spotted a couple! :S Anyway thank you and enjoy! :)**

**ABUSE - Chapter 2**

Blaine came home from Mckinley to hear his parents fighting. Yet again.

He didn't need to listen in. He knew what they were fighting about.

Himself.

Just a month after Mr Anderson's outburst towards his son and things were tumbling rapidly downhill.

Blaine didn't feel safe in his own home, and he was sure his mother didn't either. There was just an atmosphere between the three Andersons that made Blaine feel constantly on edge.

And Blaine had the right to feel that way.

His parents arguments were extremely heated and usually ended up with his father walking out to some vile language, leaving a sobbing Mrs Anderson behind. He would then come back hours later completely wasted and angry only to kick up another fight with his wife, or Blaine himself.

Mr Anderson's fight with his son over his and Kurt's first time seem to flick a switch in the man. He would no longer hold back on the abusive language he would throw at his family, just simply spit the words out at every opportunity.

One evening things got so bad that Blaine and his mother had to lock themselves in Blaine's bedroom until Mr Anderson passed out on the couch.

So when Blaine heard his parents fighting in the living room that afternoon he knew better than to hang around. He went straight up to his bedroom and sat on his bed up against the headboard.

He needed a distraction, something to comfort him, so he dug out his phone and text Kurt.

To Kurt:  
Hey baby, you get home alright? :) xxx

He waited not even 30 seconds for a reply. Blaine started grinning as he started his conversation with his boyfriend.

From Kurt:  
Hey honey! Couldn't wait to talk to me hey?! ;) Yep I did thank you! :) Xxx

To Kurt:  
Oh babe the 25 minutes since I last saw you has been torture! ;) just wanted to make sure you're safe! I love you so much gorgeous xxx

From Kurt:  
I love you too! When are you next coming over? :) xxx

To Kurt:  
Um tomorrow? Its a saturday so that way we don't have to rush to school, we get to spend the whole day together! :) xxx

From Kurt:  
So basically you mean we get to spend the whole day making out?!... Sounds good! ;) xxx

To Kurt:  
Hey I just want to spend time with my beautiful boyfriend... If we end up making out for the entire day well that's just a bonus! ;) xxx

Blaine was so wrapped up in their conversation that he didn't even notice his father standing in his doorway.

"Why are you grinning like an idiot?" He snarled.

Blaine stared at his father. He was obviously drunk as he was leaning against the frame to gain some form of balance and his eyes kept flying out of focus.

He tried mustering up some courage as he replied but his voice still wavered as it came out. "None of your business!"

"Bullshit!" Mr Anderson spat as he came stumbling into the room. He came right up to Blaine and before he had chance to do anything, snatched his phone right out of his hands. Blaine tried to grab it back but Mr Anderson simply grabbed him by the shirt and threw him back on the bed.

Mr Anderson stared down at the phone with a silence that seemed to hang forever. When he looked up his eyes were emotionless and his voice dangerously still. "Blaine. What's this?"

Blaine stared up at his father wide eyed, scared. He swallowed thickly. "Where's mom?"

As soon as the words left his lips Mr Anderson launched the phone across the room where it smashed against the wall. Blaine jumped and his palms became sweaty as they bunched in the bed sheets "ANSWER THE QUESTION BLAINE! I TOLD YOU I DON'T WANT YOU SEEING THAT DISGUSTING BOY ANYMORE!"

When Mrs Anderson and her husband had finished fighting he had stormed out and she thought he had left the house again so she was currently sitting on the couch with her head in her hands. When she heard the smash however, she came racing up the stairs.

She saw the two men staring at each other. Their gazes like ice.

She noticed the smashed phone on the floor and she could guess who her son had been talking to.

Mr Anderson latched on to the front of Blaine's shirt once again and dragged him off the bed. He brought their faces together so that they were just inches apart.

"Blaine, I'll give you this last chance to change. Either you get your head together and leave that boy, or get out."

Mrs Anderson's head snapped towards her husbands in disbelief. "What? Darling you can't be serious?!"

"Oh I'm serious! I'm sick of having to lie to our friends about him! I'm sick of him seeing that boy! I'm sick of him choosing this disgusting lifestyle! I'm just sick of him being a faggot! So I'm giving him the chance to make things right!"

Mrs Anderson simply stepped further into the room.

"Don't you dare say that about our son! I don't know what has happened to you over the last few months but you have got to stop! When are you going to realise that he's our son and not some disgrace?!"

Before Mr Anderson could reply, Blaine spoke up in a small yet stable voice. "Let's face it mom, he never will! He's too closed minded to even consider who I am." He looked directly at his father, trying not to let his fear seep through. "I don't care what you think of me dad! I love Kurt! And that is never, EVER, changing!"

Before Blaine knew what was happening his father had brought his fist forward, colliding it with the bridge of his nose.

Blaine went stumbling to the side until he hit the wall where he collapsed onto the floor clutching his nose. As he removed his hands he could see they were stained red as he realised the blood pouring out.

His mother was by his side in an instant doing her best to cease the flow as she grabbed the tissues by his bedside.

"Oh my- Blaine sweetie don't worry honey, its ok, your ok, I'm here darling!" She said in a panic.

Blaine was in searing pain. Every touch to his nose was like salt and ice in a deep wound. As his mother tried to clean him up, his eyes overflowed with tear, letting them wash down his face.

He looked up to see his father making his way towards them. He felt his mother being ripped away from him as his father grabbed her by the collar and threw her onto the floor away from them.

"Mom!" Blaine cried out weakly before he felt himself being hauled up and forced against the wall. The back of his head smashed against the brick and he cried out in pain again.

He felt a blunt pain in his stomach as his father punched him repeatedly in the gut.

Blaine curled in on himself in pain and when he glanced sideways he could see his mother slowly raising her upper body off the floor as she rubbed her head. She had obviously been knocked out for a second.

Mr Anderson relented his attack for a second as he watched his son wrap his arms around himself while trying his best to catch the breath that had previously been punched out of him.

A scar of emotion flashed through Mr Anderson's eyes but immediately disappeared as he felt the alcohol pulsing through his veins. He lunged forward, grabbing Blaine's throat and squeezing. Hard. He watched as his son failed to breathe. His mouth opening and shutting, trying to get air to his lungs.

Blaine brought his hands up to his father's wrists to try and pry them away but he could feel himself getting light headed. His eyes rolled back into his head as his body and arms went slack. But just before he blacked out he felt the release on his neck and the mass of oxygen returning to his lungs.

He collapsed to the floor as he tried regaining control of his breathing.

He heard a scream as he saw his father bringing the back of his hand his mother's face. He realised that she had pulled his father off him before he passed out and without a second thought ran up behind him and did exactly the same thing for her.

Mr Anderson stumbled back and the stopped. All three of them stared at each other for what seemed like an hour when it was only a few seconds before Mrs Anderson spoke up.

Without taking her eyes off her husband she gathered enough courage to speak. "Blaine, get out of the house you're not safe! Go over to Kurt's and stay there until I come and get you." She said firmly.

Blaine shifted his gaze over to his mother's. "Mom I-"

"Don't argue Blaine now's not the time just go to where I know you're safe!"

"Mom" Blaine protested again quietly "I can't just leave you here!"

Blaine watched as his mother swallowed thickly "I'll be fine just go sweetheart please!"

Blaine stared at his parent for a final second before rushing out of his room and down the stairs, despite all the physical pain his father's abuse had caused, grabbed his car keys and sprinted out the house.

He got into the car and let the tears fall. He was in agony put he didn't have any pain killers. He looked in the wing mirror and gasped when he saw the state of his face. He reached into the glove compartment to look for tissues but found none so he just put the key in the ignition and drove off.

His mother was right, he needed safety, he needed Kurt.


	3. Who?

**A/N - Hello awesome people! sorry i haven't uploaded in a while...i was sorta too depressed to write after watching the break up episode! too many Klaine feelings spilling out at once! i watched it with two of my lovely friends and we were sobbing and fangirling like crazy! :P **

**aaaannnyway... enjoy, this is such a hard topic to write about i've been getting really bad writers block so review and tell me if it's ok or not! :)**

**ABUSE - Chapter 3**

He had barely stopped the car before he was rushing up the Hummel-Hudsen driveway.

He didn't want to worry Kurt but he needed to be with him right now.

His stomach was killing him and he had to brace himself on the door for a moment before banging against the wood.

His legs felt week and he start to tremble. The tears were still dripping but they had subsided slightly.

The door opened revealing a happy Carol who's smile immediately vanished as she saw the state of the boy in front of her.

She opened her mouth to speak but before she had a chance Blaine let out a strangled sob as the tears came back thick and fast as his legs finally buckled from underneath him. Just before he hit the ground Carol leapt down and blocked his fall.

She pulled him up and carefully guided him into the house as best she could. She got them into the living room where Burt and Finn were watching a game on TV. The two men looked towards them as they entered and Burt instantly jumped towards them to help as Finn shut off the television.

"BLAINE!" Burt cried as he reached his side. The sat him down on the couch and Burt crouched down in front of him as Carole ran off to get ice.

"Blaine, son what happened?! Who the hell did this to you?!"  
Burt asked terrified as he stared at the boy in front of him.

For the second time that night, Blaine felt like he was going to pass out. His tears and the pain in his gut was causing him so much trouble breathing that despite his best efforts, he couldn't get any words out.

Burt could see this and just sat up beside him and put his arm protectively around his shoulder, trying his best to calm him down.

Finn watched the ordeal happen in front of his eyes. He was frozen. He wanted to help but he didn't know how. He watched as Blaine continued to sob and decided that the best thing for him to do right now would be to go and fetch Kurt.

Finn ran upstairs as fast as he could before barging through Kurt's door. He was laying on his stomach, flipping through a copy of Vogue. At first Finn didn't understand how Kurt hadn't heard the commotion but as he entered he heard Kurt's broadway play list hammering out from his speakers.

Kurt looked up in shock. "Finn! How many times have I told you to knock! What if I was changing, you would have been walking around in shock for weeks!"

Finn sighed agitated. He knew Kurt hated it when people didn't knock before entering his room but now wasn't the time. He cut Kurt off mid rant. "Kurt you need to come downstairs right now!"

Kurt just stared at him in disbelief and confusion at his step brother's abruptness. "What, why?"

"Urgh you'll see just common! Now!" Finn said nothing more as he turned around and ran back towards the scene in the living room.

Kurt jumped of the bed and followed him down quickly.

"Finn Hudsen" ,Kurt said walking towards the living room, "you tell me right now what on Earth is going-"

The words died on his lips as he entered the room.

All three men in the room looked towards Kurt. At the site of him Blaine let out a strangled cry. This triggered a switch in Kurt and he was over to his side and brining Blaine into his arms in an instant.

"BLAINE! Oh my god Blaine baby!"

As Blaine started clinging onto the front of Kurt's shirt, Burt stood up stood up and watched then for a second before realising he was probably intruding on quite a private moment. He motioned. over to Finn to follow him into the kitchen to give them a minute alone.

When he entered the kitchen he saw his wife gathering together a tray with ice packs, plasters, two cups of water, some tissues, painkillers and some antiseptic wipes.

He walked up to her side and wrapped an arm around her waist as he looked over her shoulder at the items on the tray.

"If Blaine's ok, you know, medically and everything, then maybe give them a little bit of space. I think they need to talk through whatever's happened one on one with each other you know?" He asked softly.

Carol looked at her husband before picking up the tray and giving him a quick kiss. "Sure, I think that's a great idea honey." She said before re entering the living room.

The sight that greeted her, broke her heart.

Kurt had managed to get them further towards the back of the sofa but Blaine had brought his knees up to his chest, had turned inwards and was crying helplessly into Kurt's shoulder as Kurt ran his fingers through his black curls whilst whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

Kurt looked up as Carol entered the room and realised that she wanted to check his injuries over.

"Blaine honey sit up for a minute" Kurt said softly.

Blaine shook his head weakly and clung on tighter to the front of Kurt's shirt as he cried harder. Kurt couldn't stop his own tears from rolling down his face at the sight of his boyfriend.

"Baby please? Carol has to check you over and clean you up to make sure you're ok!" Kurt pleaded.

Blaine heard the desperation in his boyfriend's tone and reluctantly pulled himself forward to face Carol while doing his best to force back the tears.

She grabbed a tissue and dipped it in one of the cups of water. She gently wiped over his cheeks, forehead nd neck where blood had covered his skin but going around the visible injuries.

She then took in hand an antiseptic wipe and carefully began cleaning out the cuts on his face. It stung a lot but it felt practically numb compared to the pain radiating from Blaine's nose and ribs. After fully cleaning the wounds she placed a plaster on three of the deepest cuts to block the bleeding before reaching up and examining his nose.

Blaine winced and let out a small cry as soon as she touched it. He reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand who squeezed back immediately.

After a few minutes Carol grabbed another antiseptic wipe to clean up the rest of the blood in his nose. "Don't worry Blaine it's not broken." She said softly as she cleaned away the red. "It's just severely bruised and swollen. I know it hurts, its going to hurt quite a bit for a week or two but take these to help ok sweetie?" She said, handing him the other glass of water and the painkillers.

Blaine slowly swallowed the pills and there was a silence as they simply waited for him to finish the water. Carol then took the glass back before heading back to the kitchen.

Kurt and Blaine sat there in silence for a few minutes before reached out hesitantly and rest his hand on his back. "Blaine, baby?"

Blaine gathered up every once of courage he could and met his boyfriend's concerned eyes. As soon as he met those beautiful ocean pearls, ge couldn't stop the monologue from falling from his lips.

"Oh god. Oh god Kurt I-I'm so s-sorry! I didn't want to scare you or bother you or worry you I just... I just didn't know who else to go to! I needed you, YOU, I needed to feel you close and hear your voice and god I'm so stupid but I'm just so scared and-"

"Hey hey hey hey shhh." Kurt interrupted as he took Blaine back into his arms. "It's fine, you're ok, I'm here. You are not stupid and you are certainly not a bother! Ok? Any time and I mean ANY time you need to come over, you bloody well do it! I love you so much."

"I love you too Kurt, so so much."

Kurt's head was a complete mess. He had never seen his boyfriend so broken and his stomach burned like acid as 100 different situations flooded his mind.

Who did this to him? And why, why would anyone want to hurt Blaine, perfect, perfect Blaine?

Was is some of the jocks from school?

Was it someone from Blaine's old school?

Was it even an act of homophobia?

Kurt didn't even realise he was crying again until he tasted bitter salt water on the side of his mouth. "Who did this to you Blaine? Who? Was it someone from school?"

Blaine considered sating yes but he knew he couldn't keep the truth from Kurt any longer, not with things this bad. And it wasn't right and it hurt Blaine to know he had been lying to him.

"No." He replied weakly.

"No? Then who Blaine? And I- I don't even understand hoe this happened! We were. texting before and you said you got home safe!" Kurt sobbed.

As Kurt's voice grew more frantic Blaine felt the guilt spread through his body. He never wanted to worry Kurt. He never wanted for him to get caught up in his family troubles.

Blaine stayed silent as he tried to find the words.

"Blaine baby please!" Kurt continued "its ok baby you can talk to me just please let me in sweetheart. Was is even someone you know? What did they say to you that might help us get some idea-"

"My dad!" He cried weakly before even realising what words he had just let escape.

Kurt froze.


	4. Confessing

**A/N - Hello again people! this chapter seems to be a hell of a lot longer than all the others in this story but who cares! just a quick shoutout to 'Bookworm1017' - this awesome person has reviewed on every one of my stories! go check them out because they've got some beautiful fics just waiting for you go read them! :)**

**ABUSE - Chapter 4**

Kurt was afraid to speak up. He heard wrong. He MUST have! But the lump in his throat said he didn't. His father, Blaine's father had done this to him!

Kurt knew Mr Anderson never accepted his son but he always thought their relationship was just strained and awkward. Blaine never really spoke of his father and whenever his family had slipped into a conversation he would always scrape to a different topic as quickly as he could.

Kurt sat there going over everything Blaine had ever said about his father. Every detail he thought of seemed to scream 'bad situation' what at the time simply flew straight over his head.

Blaine was staring down at his lap, biting his lip and holding his breathe. There was no taking his words back now. Kurt was involved and that was something Blaine never wanted. He never wanted to put Kurt in such a position of danger.

As a minute of silence cracked past Blaine couldn't stand it anymore. "Kurt?" He whispered hoarsely.

He had to make sure, he just had to! "Did... Did you just say your father did this to you?" He asked. His voice quiet but still firm.

Blaine didn't want to answer. He was silently begging Kurt to change the subject but there was no point. He had to be honest. He had to tell him the truth and he had to do it now.

"...Yes." He replied still staring down at his lap, harshly wringing his hands together.

Kurt's heart clenched, he wanted Blaine to be lying. He stared at his boyfriend. His shoulders were tense, his hands were shaken, the cuts on his face were swelling and his eyes were downcast and loosing colour. He wasn't lying.

After a few moments Kurt saw another tear tumble down the side of Blaine's cheek. He shakily reached forward and wiped it away with his thumb before doing the same to his own.

He wanted to ask more. He wanted to know so much, so many questions, but the words got stuck in his throat and he could barely stutter. So he just waited for Blaine to continue.

Blaine took in a shaky breath before closing his eyes and softly slipping the words out. "You're right... I... I did get home safely. But... When I got home... My parents were fighting so I ran straight up to my room to talk to you. But my dad walked in... While we were texting... And when he saw our conversation... He lost it! He smashed my phone, threatened to kick me out, hit me and I just... Oh god Kurt I was so scared!"

Blaine lay his head in his hands as he sobbed again and kurt just took him in his arms though wide eyed in shock.

"Oh my god..." He breathed. "Oh my god Blaine honey! H-how long has this been going on? Why didn't you tell me your dad... hits you?!" He cried. "Blaine baby please look at me!" He begged as he gently twisted his head with a palm to his cheek.

Blaine complied but his eyes refused to meet the elder boy's. His face was streaked with tears and body trembling. He felt so weak, so vulnerable. "I... He never... Kurt, he's never hit me before! I just... Up until about a month ago... things never seemed that bad! I mean, our relationship was never good, not since I came out but... He never used to HATE me!"

Kurt watched his beautiful boyfriend break down in front of him. His distress tearing him apart more with every passing moment.

He pressed his forehead against his. "Shhh I know, it's ok..." He pulled back. "Hang on, what do you mean until about a month ago? What... What happened?" He asked with pleading eyes.

Blaine looked into those stunning pits of blue before tearing them away again ashamed of what he was about to admit. He knew Kurt would blame himself once he found out and Blaine couldn't bear to see his boyfriend swimming in that amount of guilt. Still he owed him the truth and he could see how scared and concerned Kurt was.

He ignored the clench in his stomach as he let the reason escape his lips. "Kurt, after our first time... I was talking to my mum about it... I was just so happy! I was telling her how incredible it was and... And god everything was perfect!"

Blaine stopped for a moment as he tried to compose himself enough to continue.

"But then my dad... He overheard! He came barging in and just... I don't even know, just started yelling at me about it! I was so confused because I know he's never liked me being gay but he's never seemed to have a problem with us before! Hell he's never taken ANY interest or notice of our relationship before!"

"But he kept saying these things how I have to stop acting this way, he kept denying me being gay and... And..." Blaine trailed off, desperate not to say the next part.

Kurt locked his hand firmly onto Blaine's. "And?" He prompted.

"...He forbid me to see you anymore because, and i quote, he's turned you into just as much of a disgusting fag as him!" He finished quietly.

Blaine waited for a dreadful pause as Kurt simply sat, un moving.

Eventually Kurt spoke up. He cleared his throat but his voice still came out hoarse. "Blaine I... I'm so sorry... Urgh this is all my fault!"

Blaine's head finally snapped up so that his eyes met the pale boy's. "What?! No! No Kurt god of course it's not don't think like that!"

"But Blaine it is! I shouldn't be so flamboyant and maybe you dad wouldn't have done this! You said he hit you because he saw our conversation, and he obviously freaked out like that because he had forbidden you to see me!" Kurt was hysterical, much the same as Blaine.

"No Kurt no!" Blaine used a hand to cup the other boy's face towards him so that he could stare deep into his eyes. "Kurt this is not your fault!" He said as firmly as he could. "Please, please, please don't think it is! I love you and I was never going to stop seeing you just because of his stupid homophobic views! And I don't think there was anything you could do that could have prevented this, ok?!"

Kurt sniffed deeply as he looked at the younger boy. He wanted to protest but there was so much certainty in his voice that he quietly relented, breathing out a quiet "ok" before falling silent again.

They sat there for a moment, holding each other, comforting each other, trying to find the words to say, without success.

Before they had a chance to say anything Kurt noticed a hesitant Burt entering the room slightly.

"Dad?" He sniffed wetly.

Burt simply lifted a finger to his lips before motioning Kurt to follow him out into the kitchen.

Kurt looked down at his boyfriend who seemed in a completely different world. He was still shaking and sobbing, so much so that his eyes were so extremely red and swollen that they looked in worse condition than any other injury caused that evening.

He carefully peeled himself away from Blaine and set him down on the couch. When he released him the younger boy pulled his knees up close to his chest and faced the back of the couch as he continued to cry and Kurt had to resist the urge to pull him back into a comforting embrace. He tore himself away and followed his dad into the kitchen.

When they entered they sat down at the table where through plenty of tears Kurt eventually told his father everything Blaine had told him and by the time he had finished Kurt looked up just in time to see a tear role down his father's cheek. This was masked, however, by the sheer amount of anger the elder man was emitting.

And it scared Kurt.

"Dad?"He asked cautiously.

"That man." Burt said coldly. "How could he do that to his son, how?! I'll never understand people like him! So closed minded and pig headed they can't ever see the goodness in people!" His voice was raising with every passing moment and by the time he had finished his rant his fists were clenched and his breathing heavy.

He wasn't a violent man but at that moment he was not ashamed to admit that he would take great pleasure in beating that man's head in!

He pushed the chair out from underneath himself as he rose and started charging back towards the living room, only to be held back by Kurt.

"Let me through Kurt, I gotta go talk to Blaine, I gotta find out what the heck's been happening these past few weeks!"

"No dad please not yet! Blaine's not ready, he's barely keeping himself together as it is and the last thing needed right now is you running around looking for blood! Especially not with your heart dad please!"

Burt took in his son's desperate eyes and sighed. He knew Kurt was right. If he got angry now it would only make things worse.

"Ok your right I'll leave it a bit. I'll cool off alright?" He said slumping back down into the chair wringing his hands together as another stillness engulfed the room.

Back in the living room Blaine's head was spinning ad he recalled the last few hours in his head again. Everything changed in the blink of an eye and now Blaine felt as if he was one of those horrid child abuse stories people read about in the paper and every time he closed his eyes he prayed for things to change.

He envied the relationship Kurt had with Burt. So natural so loving. Something he'd never had with his father. Only something he has with his mother and-

Oh god.

Blaine's heart dropped.

He had left his mother alone with his drunk, dangerous, abusive father.


	5. Suspence

**A/N - I AM ALIVEEEE! I'm sooooo sorry haven't updated in a while its just had a maths exam on thursday that had to revise for and I gathered an insaneee amount of writers block... that's weird considering I'm not really a witer... Anyway I have one thing to say... Blaine DEVON Anderson! how cute that?! :') I think I might try and slip that into my next chapter! ;) thank you ryan murphy for releasing that information! :P Hopelessly devoted to you was absolutely beautiful and seeing Blaine break down on stage was heartbreaking! :'( why do none of the ND's seem to notice how depressed he is?! :'( And wow ok this is a long authors note... Reviews ad prompts are like little individual cup cakes!... enjoy the chapter! :D**

**ABUSE - Part 5  
**

Blaine was off the couch in an instant.

How could he have left his mother there?!

Everything was such a rush. He could see it in his father's eyes, he was dangerous!

With his mother's help, Blaine had gotten out with just a few cuts and bruises and a swollen nose.

But she was still there. ALONE.

"SHIT!" He exclaimed, bunching his hair in his hands.

Burt and Kurt heard the curse and looked up. Blaine hardly ever swore, only if he was severely pissed off. Which considering the circumstances, was more than understandable.

They shared a concerned glance before sprinting into the living room.

"Blaine? Blaine, honey what's wrong?"

Blaine looked up and Kurt could see the alarm in his eyes.

"Kurt oh my god I-I'm sorry I've got to go! My mom! I left her there! She's going to be hurt, she's in danger!" He cried as he turned to run out of the room towards the front door.

"Hey hey hey slow down!" Kurt said, reaching out and gripping Blaine's hand in both of his, preventing him from leaving. "Stop, breathe and talk Blaine, what do you mean?"

Blaine sighed and relented though he still looked extremely agitated. "My mom! She told me to get out of the house and over here to where I'm safe! A-And I tried to say no! I tried to help her! But everything was just... It was all too quick and I left her! I left her there with him!" He cried, taking his hand back from Kurt's and bringing them to his face as he wept.

Burt felt his a flare of anger in his chest. How could a man single handedly convert such a usually charming, gleeful, sweet young man into a broken mess so easily?! He watched as Kurt held him close as he shook, soaking the side of Kurt's neck as he cried. Although muffled my Kurt's neck, Burt could hear Blaine cry out for his mother and before he knew what he was doing, he was walking straight past the two boys and grabbing his keys.

"Dad?" Kurt called, still gripping onto Blaine. "What are you doing?"

Burt grunted. "What do you think?! If a man thinks he can treat his son like that, can BEAT his SON like then I think I need to have a little chat with him!" He said forcefully as he shrugged on his jacket.

Blaine's head snapped over at the threat, eyes wide and red raw. "No! Burt please! That's really kind but please I don't want you to risk yourself getting hurt, especially because of me!" He pleaded.

"Dad, Blaine's right!" Kurt cut in. "You can't go by yourself! Your heart-"

"Is fine, Kurt. Look this man has hurt his own son and if Blaine's mother is also in danger then I need to help. Besides if I get there and things seem out of hand I'll call the cops ok?"

"...Ok" both boys whispered reluctantly.

"Good. Kurt, make sure either one of you or Carol or Finn stay by the phone so I can call if I need to and hopefully I'll be back fairly soon." He turned to leave once again.

"Burt?" The eldest Hummel turned around. "...Thank you for this..." Blaine called out looking slightly embarrassed.

"No problem kiddo" he hummed back sincerely before turning back to the door and stepping out of the house.

Kurt looked back at his boyfriend who's eyes were slightly un focused as he stared at the wall opposite. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to his temple and carefully guided him by the hand back to the couch. They sat together once again, simply clutching each other to regain a sense of safety.

Kurt could hear faint mutters from Carol and Finn in the kitchen and he thought about getting up and telling them where his father had gone but couldn't bring himself to leave Blaine so he simply held onto the other boy tighter. He knew that if the phone went, one of them would answer it.

Burt was fuming the entire ride to the Anderson home. His arms were rigid as he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles had lost colour. He kept trying to figure out what he would say once he finally came face to face with the Anderson father. It was only at this point that he'd never actually met the man, and come to think about it, Kurt had only ever seen him in passing. Did that mean Blaine had tried to hide his father from them? Had Blaine lied earlier when he said this was the first time his dad had struck him?

No. Blaine may be scared about the situation but he wouldn't lie about such things. That boy trusted Kurt with all his heart and would tell him if this was a regular occurrence.

He pulled into the street where Blaine and his parents lived and found a parking space on the busy road about four houses down from the Anderson home. He parked the truck quickly and made his way up to the front door.

Carol sat at the Kitchen table. Her head was clogging as she rubbed her palms together in unease. The past hour... Two hours?... She had lost count... Seemed like something out of a movie. Or a story from the internet. But as she remembered Kurt explaining everything to Burt whilst they were in the kitchen, everything seemed so real.

Finn was behind her, leaning against the counter, tapping his foot agitated. "Mom, do you think there is anything we can do, you know, to help? It's just, Kurt's my lil bro and Blaine's really cool to! I don't like seeing them like this."

Carole turned and looked at her son and smiled at his words. "That's really sweet Finn but I think all we can do right now is be there for them if they need us"

"Yeh, yeh ok I know I just... want to help that's all" he replied quietly.

"I know you do sweetheart."

"So uh... Where's Burt? I mean, its been pretty quiet in there for a while."

"You're right. I'm sure sure, I'll just go and check." Carol said sliding her chair out and standing up. She went over to Finn and quickly kissed him on the cheek. "I'm so proud of you honey. Its really kind of you trying to help."

Finn smiled back at his mother. "Thanks mom."

Carol cupped his cheek quickly before walking into the living room.

"Hey boys." She uttered softly as she entered. "Where's Burt?" Kurt looked up but Blaine kept his eyes trained on the floor ahead. "Um, h-he went over to Blaine's. His mother is still there and dad figured it would be best if he went." His voice came out deeper than usual, hoarse. He coughed slightly and continued. "He said that he might ring here if he needed to and also that if things were bad over there that he would call the police."

Carol saw the deflated look in both boys' eyes and couldn't help her heart constricting inside her chest. "Ok honey. Do you want me to get you two anything? A cup of tea to try and relax you both a bit?"

"No thanks Carol, I think we're ok at the moment."

Just then the phone rang.

"I'll get it mom!" Finn called, running towards the land line.

"Ok Finn, thanks!" She called back before turning back to the scene in front of her. "Blaine?" When she got no reply she gently glided forward and crouched down in front of him, placing her hands on his knees. "Blaine sweetie." She said again. The dark haired boy slowly shifted his eyes up to meet hers, though still slightly un focused. "Blaine it'll be fine! Burt won't do anything stupid and he'll make sure your mom's safe! And you know that you can stay here, for as long as you need ok?"

Blaine seemed to relax very slightly and a small grateful smile painted his face. "...T-thanks Carol, that's really generous." He said rubbing his eyes.

"Its no problem honey."

Just then Finn entered the room looking slightly dazed.

"Finn sweetie what's the matter?" Carol asked worried, already fairly sure over who was on the phone.

Finn coughed awkwardly and when he spoke, did so in quite a hesitant voice. "Uh that was... that was Burt. He said not to start freaking out or anything but uh... he and Blaine's mom are at the hospital...


	6. Hospital

**A/N - ...Hi... remember me? ;) yep sorry for the lack of updates, have had absolutely no time with all my revision and get writers block so easily! :S Also I have a question which I'm desperate to find out... I have so many mistakes in previous chapters, if I edit/delete and re upload what will happen? Please help people! :)**

**Any way enjoy chapter 6! I'm already starting chapter 7 but I can't promise that means earlier updates... sorry! :(**

**ABUSE - Chapter 6**

Blaine couldn't remember much for a while after that.

The ride to the hospital was a blur and all he could feel was Kurt's fingers intertwined in his as his other had stroked soothingly up and down his arm.

"Blaine sweetie it's ok just hang on." Blaine vaguely heard him say a few times, but he couldn't focus properly as his mind stayed transfixed on his mother. If something had happened to her that he could have prevented he could never forgive himself.

He loved his mother. They relationship was so precious to him he couldn't bare to imagine her in any sort of agony.

His shoulders shook the entire car journey but since the sheer amount of shock took over, he had stopped crying and his tears dried, though still leaving streaks on his face.

When they reached the hospital, Kurt had to help him remove his seatbelt as his fingers were trembling far too much. Then he was out of the car and walking towards the doors in a flash.

Carol and Kurt were on either side of him calmingly rubbing their hands up and down his arms until they reached the reception desk.

"Carol? Hey what are you doing here, you're not on shift tonight are you?" Queried a young woman sitting behind it.

"Hi Catherine, no uh we're here to see Mrs Anderson, was brought in about half an hour ago." Said Carol as she continued to comfort the boy next to her.

"Ah that's why Burt's here." She finalised. "I think they're in 26b, let me just check." After flashing her hands over the keys of the computer she looked back up. "Yes 26b and Dr. Tittiton is down there with them-"

"Is she ok?" Blaine cut in panicked.

"Sorry Catherine, this is Blaine, her son and Kurt's boyfriend." That was something Carol loved about her work. Aside from a few, most of the staff had absolutely no problem with homosexuality. And Carol simply didn't talk to those who did. Catherine was lovely. Her natural blonde hair was always pulled back in a messy yet elegant bun with her full front fringe resting just on her eyebrows. She had a bright smile and cheerful eyes that screamed happy and although her personality often got on peoples nerves, Carol found it infectious.

"Oh yes of course! Carol doesn't stop talking about you and Kurt. You're a cutie aren't you! I'm sorry I don't know anything about your mom honey but I don't think she's been in emergency since she's been here." She said in a comforting manner.

Blaine couldn't think, not knowing whether to be anxious still from the lack of information or relieved from the little delivered, so he just nodded absently whilst Carol answered for him.

"Thanks Catherine. I'll talk to you later."

"No problem Carol!"

Carol started leading the two boys through the hallways to the patient rooms until they reached 26b. Upon opening the large oak door they saw Burt and Dr. Tittiton talking quietly.

They looked over to the bed where they saw Mrs Anderson sleeping soundly.

Blaine couldn't look away. Her chest rising and falling as she slept, showing no sign of pain.

The room was a small private one, with a tiny on suet containing a shower, toilet and sink. Encased in the wall was a very small closet and opposite the bed was a small, flat screen TV. However nice it was though, Blaine couldn't bring himself to notice, instead his thoughts stayed glued on the woman in front of him.

Carol went over to her husband and the doctor to try and understand the situation more."Burt sweetie, Miles, what's happening?"

"Carol, hi." Dr. Tittiton greeted. "We've done some standard tests, blood tests, X-rays etc and we found that two of her ribs were cracked. She's took quite a few bashes to her body which will certainly come out in bruising later, mild concussion and she was in a fair bit of pain so I assigned her a dosage of pain medication but aside from that there was nothing wrong, it certainly could have been a lot worse."

Carol's heart lightened slightly as she heard the news. From the amount of injuries she saw entering the hospital each day she knew that for a case of abuse, this was considered a lucky escape. However she knew Blaine would not be thinking the same. He would only be focussing on the negatives of his mother's condition and for a boy and kind hearted as Blaine, convincing him otherwise to be difficult as he hated seeing someone he cared about in pain.

As Blaine listened to the man talk, describing his mother's injuries he could feel tears stinging his eyes again but couldn't bring himself to try and stop them.

Kurt looked over and saw Blaine's distress. He tightened his hold on Blaine;s hand he was already gripping before turning to the other 3 adults in the room with sad, pleading eyes. "Could we maybe have a minute alone?" He whispered.

"Of course sweetie." Carol said sincerely

"Sure kiddo." Burt affirmed.

They walked out with Dr. Tittiton, discussing further remaining treatment and as the door shut Kurt looked over to his boyfriend once again, who seemed to be drowning in the silence.

"She's strong, Blaine, you know she'll be fine. And from the sounds of her injuries, things could have turned out a lot worse."

Blaine heard his words and knew they were true, but all he could focus on at this point in time was the hurt he'd caused her. His eyes were transfixed on her face, a bruise already forming around her left cheek. He released his hold on Kurt's hand and walked over to his mother, gently skimming his fingertips down the damaged skin.

As Kurt watched his boyfriend from behind he saw his shoulders starting to shiver slightly. Although he couldn't see his face, he could tell he was crying softly. Mind you, he had barely stopped since he arrived at the Hudmel home.

"Blaine?" He questioned tentatively.

Blaine gave no answer but let out a harsh sob, placing his face in his hands. Kurt immediately paced over to him and took the shaking boy in his arms.

"Hey shh no don't honey you're ok." He cooed.

He manoeuvred Blaine into the armchair and knelt down in front of him, lacing their fingers together. He waited for Blaine's shallow breaths to even out and when they did, Kurt was just about to speak when Blaine beat him to it.

"It's my fault! Oh god Kurt it's my fault she's hurt!"

"What?!" Kurt exclaimed. "Blaine you can't be serious?!"

"Kurt look at her! She was scared and alone, and I just left her! I chickened out and I ran... again..." his voice cracked. "If I wasn't so weak, so pathetic, so selfish, this wouldn't have happened! She's here because of me..." He finished softly.

"Blaine look at me. Look at me!" Kurt said forcefully and Blaine raised his head. "Blaine Devon Anderson this is not your fault. You're not weak, Blaine you are so strong, you helped me through some really tough times. You're not pathetic by ANY means and you are without a shadow of a doubt the kindest, most caring person I have ever met!" Blaine shook his head at his boyfriend's words. "Yes you are Blaine, don't try and argue with me! Look I get why you feel this way but believe me it's not your fault, it's your jackass father's fault!"

Kurt's pleading eyes pierced right into him, begging him to believe him, but Kurt could still feel the other boy's hesitance so he continued.

"Ok you know how I know your not weak and pathetic? Your eyes, Blaine. Your eyes are incredible, you know I think they are stunningly beautiful but they are so much more than that. They show so much emotion that they allow me to tell what you're feeling without using any words. And right now, behind all the hurt and anger your feeling, I can still see that spark, that hope, that life behind them."

A watery smile appeared on Blaine's face as he listened to the porcelain boy's comforting words. "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Kurt whispered back as he brought a hand up to cup the side of trembling boy's face.

Just then the door reopened and all three adults came pacing back into the room. Burt went and sat down on the chair opposite the bed with Carol standing by his side whilst Dr. Tittiton stopped just shy of the foot of the bed, in the middle between the two couples.

"Ok so I was speaking with Burt when you arrived." The doctor started. "And he started explaining the situation, but as you're here now, I think its a good idea you're involved with the conversation." He said speaking directly to Blaine.

Blaine looked over at his boyfriend for reassurance and was met by and encouraging smile. Kurt stood up next to him and placed his hand on his shoulder, mirroring Burt and Carol.

Blaine then looked over at the doctor standing just a few feet away from them. He seemed to be wearing a kind, sympathetic expression, much like everyone else in the room, which comforted Blaine further. He was a tall, slightly skinny man in what must be his early 40's. He was well groomed, had pale skin (though not like Kurt's), a caring smile with slightly crooked teeth and short combed dark brown hair.

"Yeh, ok." Blaine said quietly.

"You sure buddy?" Burt chimed in.

"Yeh I need to know."

"Ok."

Blaine shifted back in his chair slightly as he waited for Burt to begin.

**A/N - I'm also really scared about these spoilers for episode 11! I mean the phone call this week was beautiful and 'Dynamic Duets' last week was probably my favorite episode this season but with all these rumors about Kurt and Paul and Blaine getting a crush is freaking me out majorly! Sorry I just had to vent about this. Klaine is an endgame.**


	7. What happened Burt?

**A/N - OMGLEE! I am so sorry for not updating this story in like 2 months! I know I say that everytime I post a chapter but I never realised how hard writing about 4 different fics at the same time as well as having schoolwork to think about would be! This chapter is quite short and the ending sucks but I just had to get something out to you guys! The flashback is in bold. Enjoy!...and sorry...again...I'm going to go and hide now...**

* * *

Burt sighed and lent forward, resting his elbows on his knees, wringing his hands together as he started recalling the evening to the other people in the room.

* * *

**Burt reached the front door of the Anderson home and knocked forcefully. He was already fuming as his thoughts were plagued by images of the two broken boys in his home.**

**He waited for a few minutes with no luck. He thought about leaving but if this man was dangerous, then Burt had to make sure Blaine's mother was safe. He guessed that with Blaine leaving in such a hurry, the door wouldn't be locked, so he reached forward and opened it.**

**Stepping inside he called out "hello?' into the silence.**

**Receiving no answer he started to get anxious. He shut the door and walked forward warily. He quickly scanned the bottom floor before trudging slowly upstairs.**

**Having never been to the Anderson home before, he walked slowly. Searching all the different rooms on the floor.**

**He reached a room with the door slightly ajar. The lights were on but it was quiet. Virtually silent until Burt listened carefully from outside the door and heard a soft whimpering. Holding his breathe, he entered the room. However he was not prepared for the scene in front of him.**

**Mrs Anderson was sitting hunched against the wall, clutching her side. Her breathing was ragged and her eyes were screwed up in pain.**

**Burt was over in a second, quickly scanning the room in the process to check if Mr Anderson was still in the room. Seeing no one he crouched down beside her and started checking her over for any serious wounds.**

**Mrs Anderson turned her head to look at him. She was coughing slightly and when she spoke, her voice came out rough due to her trouble breathing. "Who are you?" She croaked.**

**"Burt Hummel, Kurt's father. Blaine came straight over to us once he left here and after what he told us, I came over to check if you were okay."**

**Mrs Anderson nodded slightly but she looked so out of it Burt wondered if she actually heard him.**

**He took out his cell phone and called for an ambulance. After giving the appropriate details he pocketed his cell and turned back to the woman at his side to see her eyes drooping heavily.**

**"Hey, no stay with me alright? I called help, It'll be here soon so just try and stay awake ok?"**

**Again, Mrs Anderson nodded meekly and forced her eyes open. Burt looked around the room again before turning back to her.**

**"Where's your husband?" He asked warily.**

**"H-he left." She breathed. "Not long after Blaine. I-" she paused "-I begged him to stop and he stormed out.**

**Burt sighed and nodded in understanding. From the situation already unfolding, he was expecting an answer like that but he kept hoping to be wrong.**

**"Blaine." She choked, frantic. "How's Blaine? Is he ok? Is he hurt?"**

**"No don't worry he's fine." He said trying to calm her down. "A few cuts and bruises but my wife checked him over and there's nothing major."**

**Mrs Anderson nodded and sighed in relief. "Thank god. I can't believe I let him get into that much danger." She sobbed as she started tearing up. "Blaine's father has been...well becoming more and more unstable for weeks. I should have realized sooner that something like this was going to happen."**

**"Hey now look, Blaine's a good kid, he's a moral kid and I know from the way he acts with my son that he always wants to help, to protect the people around him. Now he may have been in a right state when he turned up on my doorstep but he was a hell of a lot more concerned about you."**

**Emitting a weak smile Mrs Anderson whispered "yeah that sounds like my son, such a kind heart." Burt smiled.**

**Just then Mrs Anderson doubled over, coughing violently, clutching her sides in pain at the force of the splutters.**

**"Easy, easy. Rest back against the wall whilst we wait for the ambulance."**

**Mrs Anderson pressed back against the hard wall as they waited for the medics to arrive. When the ambulance pulled up she was loaded into the vehicle on a stretcher with Burt riding back with her.**

**Upon arrival at the hospital, Mrs Anderson was whisked away and Burt was asked to stay behind until they had an idea of the seriousness of her injuries, so he decided to take out his cell and inform everyone at the Hudmel home of where he was. He knew Blaine would be tearing his hair out by now. He updated Finn on the situation and then sat patiently in the waiting room as the time passed.**

**"Burt Hummel?" Burt's head raised up at the call of his name to see a one of the nurses who had rolled Mrs Anderson away standing at the opposite side of the room. He stood up and walked over briskly.**

**"That's me."**

**"Right, yes, now before I can tell you any information I have to ask, how do you know Mrs Anderson?"**

**"She's the mother of my son's boyfriend."**

**"Right, ok so you're fairly close?"**

**"Well to be honest with you, no. I've had never actually met the woman until just now and my son has only ever seen her in passing."**

**The nurse's eyebrows raised slightly. "So how did you come across her in her condition?"**

**"Her son ended up knocking on my doorstep a couple of hours ago in a right state after, from what I've been told, a physical abusive attack from his old man. I drove over to their house to check on her and found her fallen to the floor beaten, her husband long gone."**

**The nurse's eyes sympathized obviously having dealt with another case much the same before. "I see. Well Dr. Tittiton is in there with her now sorting out medication if you want to see her. Its room 26b, just down the hall, passed high observation and its the third private room on the right."**

**"Thank you."**

* * *

"That's where I ran into Dr. Tittiton here and not long after that did you lot turn up. I told Finn not to let you panic because knowing you both you would have keeled over in worry." Burt finished addressing the two young boys in front of him.

"Blaine." The doctor began. "I know this isn't a nice topic, situations like this never are, but its important that we know. Was your father physically abusive towards you and your mother?"

"...Yes." He answered almost mechanically, void of emotion, knowing that he could break down again at any moment.

Burt sighed. He knew what this boy had been through. He had been bullied just like Kurt and in a homophobic world you need all the love and support you can get from your family.

"Alright Blaine thank you. I know you probably won't want to talk about this yet, especially so soon, and you won't have to until the police are involved. Obviously as your situation has put both yourself and your mother in danger, it's my obligation to report this incident to the police to keep you safe but from the looks of it you have a lot of people who will be more than willing to help you and Mrs Anderson here through it." He said kindly. Blaine nodded absently. "I'll leave you all to it." Dr. Tittiton finished.

"Thank you doctor" Burt added as the doctor nodded and made his way out of the room.

A silence fell in the room, everyone struggling with what to say. "Burt honey, I'm going to grab us some coffees ok?" Carole informed quietly and Burt nodded in a jerky manner as Carol made her way over to the door. "Kurt, do you want me to get you or Blaine anything?" Kurt looked over at his boyfriend who just shook his head ever so gently.

"No thanks Carol we're fine."

Carol managed a quick ok back before slipping out of the room and clicking the large door shut behind her.

Another few moments passed. Blaine was staring blankly at nothing whilst twisting his fingers together harshly. Kurt was standing beside him, rubbing the top of his back, trying to prevent his eyes from moving back over to the bed where Mrs Anderson lay. Burt was taking in the sight in front of him; two boys who had already been through so much crap in their lives, now being thrown another spike in the road.

Removing his baseball cap for a brief moment as he ran his hand over the surface of his head he sighed again trying to find the right things to say. "Blaine son, the doctor's right. We will help you any way we can. As your mother is going to be here for a little while and you can stay with us for as _long_ as you need. I'm sure Carol's already told you this."

Blaine struggled to get a small fond smile to cross his face. "Yeah, but thank you. That means so much, it's so kind of you Burt." He said sincerely.

"No problem kid."

Blaine's mind was so foggy. He could barely stay tuned to what Burt was saying. All he could hear was the steady beat of her heart monitor at the side of the bed. Blaine hadn't even realized she had been hooked up to it until now. The sharp beats cutting through his chest as he waited for signs of changing nature in his mother's figure. "Why is she linked to a heart monitor? Is something wrong? Is-"

"Blaine calm down, the doctor told me before you came in that absolutely nothing to cause concern came from the tests but any beating could leave underlying problems and they just wanted to take precautions for the night. Alright kiddo?"

Blaine swallowed as he brought his head back down from the sight of his mother to the fidgeting hands. "Yeah alright, that's good then, just...just as long as she's safe."

"She is Blaine." Kurt affirmed, continuing to sooth him. "You both are, alright? We promise."

* * *

**A/N - Well there you have it! I told you it was short and kinda sucked but the not updating was driving me crazy because i felt so bad. Anyway, tell me if you want me to continue because I don't know what anyone really thinks of this story and if you don't want me to then this could be a good chapter to stop if I need, but I think I will continue because i want to make it a nice happy ending! :D yay for KLAINE! Also...GLEE BACK THIS WEEK! I am raging about the whole Tina having a crush on Blaine and Blaine having a crush on Sam and Kurt getting a crush on Adam when he sings baby got back! I mean common baby got back?! Seriously?! You've got better taste than that Kurt! Anyway...rant over!**


End file.
